effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughts/Stephanie
=Steffi Schonewise= Three and Three Make One Where does it say you have to be blood related to be family? I have a lot of siblings. They weren't all born with me, or like me, but that doesn't change the way I feel about them. My family is my family, and I love them. I love them when they are there with me, and I love them when they are not. I love them when I hate them, and I love them even more when they are mad at me. It makes them feel bad for being mad. Try to imagine the craziest people you can think of. Then make them one family, and put yourself in to the middle of it. Right smack dab in the center of chaos. Like having a beautiful piece of art then throwing paint at it. That's my family, and I love it. I have two moms, and one dad. Oh, and I have over a dozen siblings. Sort of weird, but we're actually more average, and sometimes more boring then people might think at first. My two mums and my dad are a great family, a loving family. There is almost too much love between all of us, but I take that back. Because, seriously? Is there such a thing as too much love. If there is I don't want to know it. So don't tell me. Let me be ignorant, and blissful with the double digits of family that I have surrounding me. I'm part of a set... and this is where things get complicated. If you thought what I was said before was hard to follow, just wait. I've got a bunch of siblings, a handful of them were born right along side me, at least around the same time. We're sort of the Schonewise septuplets. I say sort of because quadruplets plus triplets equals seven-up-lets, septuplets. I told you it was complicated. 18 percent of children living with two parents live in blended families. ---- Steffi was born Stephanie Beatrice Schonewise. She is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born and raised in England. She is one of Tiera's triplets, the only daughter. Steffi was a natural birth, Schonewise Septuplet #6. She along with her elder sisters, and brothers are the bio-kids. That doesn't make them any more or less important than their adopted siblings. Her father D'Artagnan also has quadruplets with her other mother DeVaun. Steffi has never been bothered by this, for a long time she didn't realize it was considered "non-traditional". Her life has always been normal to her. She hadn't known anything else. When she began to make friends outside of the home was when she learned most kids didn't have two mums like she did. Some kids did, but they usually didn't also have a dad, at least one that was around. Steffi became annoyed with the teasing, and the rumors that would spread around about her family. She never let anyone get away with saying something for long. Steffi always settled things with her fists. She had punched a lot of people for saying mean things they had no business saying about her mums, her dad, or her siblings. They could say whatever they wanted to say about her, but her family was off limits. * * * * * * * * * * Steffi doesn't always feel like she fits into the family because she had a penchant for violence, and she really likes it. She never engages with her family, because her fight is for them. When worse does come to worse between the Schonewise's all she does is seethe. She could never hurt someone she loves, she would do something terrible to herself before even thinking of it. Life Soundtrack :How To Be A Heartbreaker - Marina and the Diamonds (Third Year) :Impossible Winner - The Dead Weather (Fourth Year) ---- |-|Schonewise= Tiera's only daughter |-|Animagus Transformation= Steffi the hedgehog |-|Wizarding MMA= M3 Mixed Martial Magic Magic and Muggle fighting in an enchanted boxing ring (?) Category:Thoughts Category:Thoughts